


Mysterious beauty in frills

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Forced Crossdressing, GOODNIGHT WORLD, Human!Kiibo, I'll probably write a one-shot later, I'm just gonna go cry to myself while I write this fanfiction, If I'm gonna be lonely I at least need a valentine's day chapter for my children, M/M, Multi, is gon be goood, okay it's 3 am and I have school tomorrow I seriously need to sleep bye, trust me - Freeform, welp. Valentines Day is tomorrow, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Shirogane fell to her knees."Please please please Kiibo just let me try this out! I need to test my theory!"Kiibo sighed. He knew she wasn't going to give up any time soon."Alright, fine. But this will be the last time."The first chapter is going to be insanely short. But don't worry! That's only because it's 2 am and I'm impatient. I promise the following chapters are going to be longer than the 1st. Keep reading! I'm probably going to update the next day.





	1. A favor returned

Kiibo felt awkward as he sat on the edge of Shirogane's bed. Said owner of the bed was currently searching her closet for who knows what.  
He didn't really know what his purpose for being here was. Shirogane had just pulled him into her dorm while he was walking back to his.

Shirogane gave a yell a of triumph."Aha! I found it!" She walked to Kiibo while suspiciously holding something behind her back.  
"Shirogane-san, could you please tell me why I'm here?"   
"Well, you know how I helped you out with that one essay we had due the other day? And you said that you would owe me? I really really reeeaaly need that favor right now." Kiibo nodded in understanding. He thought he would be prepared for any favor that Shirogane would ask of him.

Well, he hadn't been prepared for this favor.

Shirogane held out a bundle of black and white frills and smoothed it out so Kiibo could get a good look at it. It was a maid outfit.   
Kiibo gave her a confused look. "What am I supposed to do..?" His confusion grew as he watched Shirogane smile while her face flushed pink.  
"W-well.. I was hoping you could try it on..."


	2. It was an accident!

Kiibo blushed as he looked at himself in Shirogane's full body mirror. ' I-is the skirt supposed to be this short. . ? ' He thought as he tried to pull the front of the skirt downwards, but ultimately failed.

" Kiibo-kun! Are you done yet? Do you need some help? " Shirogane said. Kiibo could hear the excitement in her voice. " D-do I have to come out? " He whined weakly. " Well duh! I need to see if it fits or not! " Kiibo sighed shakily. ' It's just going to be one person looking at you. Not a crowd. ' He tried to comfort himself with those words as he turned the bathroom door knob.

When he got out, the first thing he noticed was Shirogane rummaging through a large box. It seemed to be filled to the brim with props and accessories. She pulled out a frilly white headband and a pair of cat ears. " So Kiibo-kun I was wondering if you woul. . " Shirogane trailed off as she looked at Kiibo with a blank stare.

' D-do I look that bad? ' He thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't hav - ' His thought train was interrupted as he heard a loud screech. " Aaaaaaaaaah! S-so cute! " Shirogane screamed and circled around Kiibo. She grabbed her phone and held it up to Kiibo's face. He flushed a dark red, " C-cute? A-and please, no pictures! " He said as he covered his face with his hands.

Shirogane pouted. " Bu-but, I need to take a picture for my tumblr! My fans are demanding more! " It was true. Shirogane had a page where all otakus and cosplayers alike could come and enjoy her own cosplays or fanfictions. Needless to say, it was extremely well known. And her fans were now asking for more cute outfits and another cosplayer other than herself. And she could never turn down her fans! 

" Shirogane-san, no. I-I do not want my face to be at the mercy of your fans! " Kiibo said as he blushed even harder than before. Shirogane contemplated Kiibo's statement for a moment before snapping her fingers. " Ah! But what if I take a picture of you, and blur out your face? I could say that you just wanted some privacy. I'm sure my fans wouldn't mind! It's a win win situation." 

Kiibo chewed his lip thoughtfully. It wasn't his idea of a win win situation, but it wasn't exactly raising any red flags. And, he still owed her this favor. 

"Alright, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it's the next day..I have no idea what to type here anymore.
> 
> MY STUPID ASS FORGOT TO SAVE THE CHAPTER AND I HAD TO RETYPE THE WHOLE THING I HATE MY LIFE.
> 
> See you in the next chapter! Tesla out!


	3. 600,253?!

So, after hours and hours of photo taking, Shirogane finally felt satisfied with 50 pictures. 50. Pictures. ' What does she plan on doing with them? ' Kiibo thought wearily as he slipped back into his gray, worn-out, hoodie and blue jeans. He returned back to his own dorm after they had both said their goodbye's. Kiibo hadn't realized how late it had been and the moment his head hit his pillow, he was knocked out. 

 

Meanwhile, Shirogane scrolled through the many different photos she took. " Aaaaaw! How can one be so cute?! I don't get it! "  
She finally stopped on one picture. "Hmmm... This is a good one. It doesn't even show Kiibo's face so that means less editing work for me!" Shirogane thought triumphantly.   
The photo showed Kiibo in a stiff standing postition, but one could only see his collar bone and below.  
"Yes! It's perfect!"

She posted the picture without knowing that all hell would soon break loose at hope's peak academy.

 

THE NEXT FUCKING DAY》

 

"Kiibo-kun, you okay? You look terrible." Kiibo brought his head up from his desk so he could properly talk to his best friend, Kaede Akamatsu. "Ah, I'm okay, just didn't get enough sleep..." He lightly smiled at her for good measure but Akamatsu's suspicious glance told him she didn't believe a single second of it. 

"Kiibo-kun if you're ever worried about something, you could always talk to me." She said with her trademark smile. That's what everyone loved about Akamatsu. Her kindness towards others. She was like the mother of the class. Always worrying about them, or giving them lectures about why you shouldn't do this or that.

Kiibo's smile slowly morphed into something more real. "Really Akamatsu-san, I'm fine. Thank you." He reassured her. He really didn't want her to worry.

But in reality, he felt sick. 'What if someone finds the photo? What if they use it as blackmail? That sounds like something Ouma-kun would do...'  
Those were some of the many thoughts that cycled through his head. 

Akamatsu stared at Kiibo before smiling once more,"Well, okay." She looked at her phone, "Ah! I was supposed to go meet up with Tenko and Yumeno! Bye Kiibo!" She said that as she rushed out the door. Kiibo sighed to himself and began to pack up his belongings.

 

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY AND BACK TO KURO-GANE'S MOTHERFUCKING DORM》

 

Shirogane layed on her bed for a couple of seconds before ultimately deciding to take out her phone. "Hmm, I wonder how many notes I got. 200? 300? 2,000,000?" She chuckled at her own joke, "As if, it's only been one day." ...  
...  
...  
" 6-600,253?! How-, why-? What?" Shirogane pinched her cheek to see if she was dreaming. "O-ow." Okay, that hurt. She looked back to her screen. "But, how? Normally my cosplays take a week to reach that number. So what's so different about this one?" Shirogane scrolled throught the comments.

'Wow! She's so pretty!"  
'You used another cosplayer?"  
'It's so cute!'  
"Who is she?'  
"Great job on this one! Who's the cosplayer?"

And it seemed to go on into an endless sea of compliments and the same question. 'Who is she?' Shirogane laughed lightly at the use of the word   
'she'.   
"It's amazing how one minor change could make this happen. I really need to show this to Kiibo tomorrow!" She said aloud to herself. 

 

THE NEXT DA- AHAHA NOPE YOU JUST REACHED THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't get the not funny kurogane joke, lemme explain  
> kuro-black  
> Shiro-white  
> that's it. That's literally it. There wasn't even a point to that joke. It wasn't even funny...
> 
> ANYWAYS, see you in the next chapter! Tesla out!


	4. You guys are wierd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I....have no words for this chapter. It's pretty shit.

*poke*

 

.....

 

*poke*

 

.....

 

*poke poke poke poke poke poke*

 

................................

Kiibo endured the endless poking for the next few hours. Poor boy.

 

*DING DONG BING BONG*

 

Kiibo sighed in relief as he heard the lunch bell. 'Finally...' He then turned to Shirogane. "What did you want?" He asked with a strained smile. He really was not in the mood for his classmate's antics.  
Shirogane didn't notice his irritated tone and began firing words out of her mouth. "KiiboyouhavetoseethisohmygodIamsoproudofmeImeanyouforreachingthiskindofgoalinonenightIhavenoideahowtorepayyoubut-" She took a breath and Kiibo took the chance to stop her from continuing.  
"I-I am amazed someone could even talk that fast, but can you please talk slower?"  
Shirogane smiled at him.  
"Just look." She handed Kiibo her phone. The latter gave a suspicious glance before looking at the screen. 

Kiibo almost dropped the phone right there. Because what the picture showed, was something he did not want to acknowledge. There, right there. That- that was him. In the dress. Right there. The photo, with over 700,000 notes, was right in his face. Kiibo threw the phone at Shirogane's face.

"Wah! Why did you do that?! You're lucky I caught it or else that would have been 300 dollars out of your pocket!" She yelled at him. Kiibo looked back at her, " Wh-why did you show me that!? I thought we would not speak of that again!"

Akamatsu , who had been watching the exchange with silent curiosity, decided to get in on it.  
"Speak of what again?" Kiibo and Shirogane both squeaked, a bit surprised at the sudden intrusion. "Ah, erm, nothing Akamatsu-san! It's nothing!" Kiibo said in a panic as he frantically waved his arms around. "Yes, yes! It's nothing! We just...erm...were debating whether yaoi or yuri was better?"  
Shirogane grunted as she felt a foot stab into her leg. 

Akamatsu gave the pair a wierd look, "Uh, okay..good luck with that I guess..?" She awkwardly laughed before starting a conversation with Saihara a few desks away.

They both sighed in relief. "So, why did you want to show me the picture?" Kiibo said, not really wanting to hear the answer but was curious nonetheless. "I just wanted to show you the amount of notes! I mean seriously! It's amazing!" Shirogane replied with slightly tamed excitement.


	5. Lol sorry, no update

Heeeeeeey mah peeps. Yeeeeaaaaaah sorrry thhiiiiiis stooooorrryyy iiiiiis goooooiiiiiin on temporary hiatus. I'm not having issues or anything, I just don't want to manage two fanfics at once it's too troublesome for me...BUT in the meantime, check out MY bRaND nEW FaNfiCtIoN :This means WAR iT'S THE ONE i'M GONNA HAVE ALL MY ATTENTION FOCUSED ON SORRY BYE

**Author's Note:**

> Get your fucking popcorn because this is gonna be wild ride! Secrets will be shared, the class will be ridiculous as always, and robots...well I don't wanna spoil, but it's gonna be so amazing you will shit bricks!  
> See you in the next chapter! Tesla out!


End file.
